Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 3
Chapter 3 — Arc Badge Route 2 After defeating Linda, the roadworks on Route 2 also ends at the same time, allowing you to finally access the route. Before getting on the bridge, remember to turn right and walk all the way to pick up a Nugget at the exterior of Cheshma Town. Sell it in the Poké Mart of Pokémon Centre — you will need the 5000 dollars for Poké Balls and medicine supplies. Heal your Pokémon if you have yet to do so. You will notice upon entering Route 2 that there is a rival channel leading to somewhere deeper in. There is nothing you can do about it until the point you acquire a Fishing Rod, as well as HM3 Surf much later in game. After passing the bridge, there is a rocky slope to your left with a Rising Star talking about field moves. These rocks can be later accessed via HM8 Rock Climb, which is given to you later in the game. Lass Jessie is the only Trainer on this route, and she has a Skitty. This battle may seem easy, but Skitty actually has some tricks on its sleeves that you need to watch out for...... Skitty's moves are Foresight, Sing, Tail Whip and Tackle. This Skitty is female and has Ability Cute Charm, so if you are using a male Pokémon, you should definitely try to avoid getting your Pokémon to make contact with Skitty, or they may fall in love! You should also be careful about Skitty's Sing. Although it has low accuracy, if it does hit your Pokémon will fall asleep. Skitty is a Normal-type Pokémon, so Fighting-type moves are the only moves super effective against Skitty. However, you most likely do not have any Fighting-type attacks, so just try to take Skitty out with any Pokémon you have. Avoid using contact moves like Tackle, Scratch or Pound; instead, go with ranged attacks such as Razor Leaf, Ember, Water Gun or Bubble, which many Starter Pokémon should possess one of them by now. |- }} |- After defeating Jessie, backtrack to Cheshma Town, heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, then proceed past her to Route 3. Later...... Lass Jessie will be ready for rematches once you rejoin the game, or come back from other routes. After getting the Old Rod, you can fish on the river to occasionally find Barboach. It is a dual Water/Ground-type Pokémon which evolves into Whiscash at Lv. 30. It is weak to nothing but Grass-type attacks — severely allergic to them. Return with HM8 Rock Climb and ascend the slope next to that Rising Star. Some grass patches can be found, but there are nothing new except Plusle and Minun. They are a pair of Electric-type Pokémon and always seem to fight better together instead of individually. TM11 Sunny Day can also be found above the slope. Sunny Day is a Status move that turns the sunlight harsh for 5 turns to increase the damage output of Fire-type attacks temporarily. |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Revive|Item50%=Potion}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Cell Battery}} |- |Item5%=Cell Battery}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- Much later, once you acquire HM3 Surf, the river channel also becomes accessible. Surf all the way inside to find another patch of grass with TM52 Focus Blast inside. It is one of the most powerful Special Fighting-type attack, but at a cost of being rather inaccurate. In addition, Lotad can also be rarely found by surfing. It evolves into Lombre at Lv. 14 and further into Ludicolo by using Water Stone, but it is better to remain in its base form until Lv. 30, where it gets the move . |- }} |- |- }} |- |- Route 3 Heal your Pokémon before proceeding. The green gate at the end of Route 2 leads you onto Route 3. Student Chase is ready to battle you shortly after you set foot on this route, and he tells you that Electric-type Pokémon inhabit this route, making paralysis a common problem here to deal with. Just opposite to Chase, a fence with patches of tall grass hides a bottle of Paralyze Heal, which is the cure for paralysis as its name states. As you go on until you almost reached the end of the route, a path splits, one on the left is a staircase going up to Silvent City, while the another one on the right has and a special item in between the trees. It is a quick ball, you can use it to catch the Pokemon, Abra, at this route much easier because Abra only learns Teleport. Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- |Item5%=Twisted Spoon}} |- }} |- Later...... Return to the slope next to Student Chase after getting HM8 Rock Climb. Above the small cliff, TM23 Smack Down can be picked up. Silvent City Silvent Gym Make sure that you heal your Pokémon before proceeding! It is recommended that you train your Pokémon until they are at Lv. 12 or higher. VS Chad 3